villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Broccoli Overlord
Broccoli Overlord (also known as Broccoli Alien Overlord '''and '''Commander Broccoli) is one of the main antagonists of the Annoying Orange TV show The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. He is the leader of the Broccolis and the arch-nemesis of Orange and the Fruit Gang. He is voiced by , who also voiced Strut in The Land Before Time II: The Time of the Great Giving, Rinkus in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Banzai in Disney's Timon and Pumbaa and The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure, Chief in Disney's The Fox and the Hound 2, Farley the Fox in Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, Snowball in Rick and Morty, Ralph in Disney's Timon and Pumbaa, Hades' singing voice in Disney's Mickey's House of Villains, and Brick and Boomer in The Powerpuff Girls. Appearance Broccoli Overlord is a green broccoli with black glasses covering his eyes. Due to his eyes being completely covered by his glasses, it is unknown what color his eyes are. However, it is possible that he might have the same eyes as Rob Paulsen since Rob is his voice actor. Biography In Little Cart of Scaries, it was mentioned in Broccoli Overlord's song "I'm an Evil Broccoli" that his mother read the story "Snow White" to his son, Broccoli Overlord during his childhood. He rooted for Snow White, but photosympethized with a wicked witch instead. After that, Broccoli Overlord has been an evil broccoli and he will always be evil. He also published his own evil broccoli manifesto. He and his broccoli minions dream about living in a world without fruit, and they plan to try and destroy and kill every single fruit on earth. However, many of his plans fail due to Orange making plans to defeat the Broccolis. Broccoli Overlord used to have broccoli minions that do not wear outfits or accessories. However, in season 2, Broccoli Overlord had different minions who wear outfits. In later appearances, the Fruit Gang get fed-up with Broccoli Overlord rather than fearing him like they used to. Unlike most characters in the Annoying Orange franchise, Broccoli Overlord only appears in the TV show and does not appear or originate in any Annoying Orange YouTube videos. Despite being the main antagonist every time he appears, Broccoli Overlord was a minor antagonist in the episode, Marshmalia while the Big Rock Candy Monster was the main antagonist. One time, Broccoli Overlord killed one of his minions for wearing cologne. Towards the end of the TV show, Broccoli Overlord's ship was hit by a truck, causing him to spin out of control, and causing Broccoli to swear revenge on Orange. After that, he was killed by crashing into an asteroid which makes his ship explode. Trivia *Broccoli Overlord is inspired by the Broccoli Leader in the Annoying Orange video, Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind as they are both leaders of their broccoli minions and both wear glasses. The only difference is that the Broccoli Leader from Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind does not appear in the TV show and only appears in YouTube videos while Broccoli Overlord only appears in the TV show, and never appeared in any YouTube videos unlike most Annoying Orange characters. Navigation Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessed Objects Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Envious Category:Genderless Category:Vengeful Category:Food Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supremacists